While Harry Was
by Topaz.Emerald.Onyx.Sexy
Summary: This is a drabble of sorts. It is and will be a collection of While Harry Was... based upon different Jeff Thomas Azuzephre cartoons. If you find any you like put in a review and I'll try to do the best I can to make it into a Harry situation.
1. While He Was Sleeping

This is an aimless drabble based roughly on Jeff Thomas/Auzephre art and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

No use of a beta was used so I hope my spell check works for all of you.

**Disclaimer:** Her Royal Highness J.K. Rowling owns all of these lovely characters I am manipulating. I own nothing and I'm not making any money because if I were I would not be in debt up to my eyeballs like most college students my age.

--------------------------

While He Was Sleeping

His face was so peaceful tonight. It never looks that serene in the light of day. His dark lashes gracing the swell of his sleep flushed cheeks. His perfect lips just parted to create the most adorable pout as he dreams.

These were all thoughts Draco had running through his mind as he watched the man sleep with a slight smile upon his lips. It had never been spoken, but it became ritual that Draco would keep watch over Harry as he slept for he still had garish nightmares that terrified his slumber.

Just as Draco's mind had uttered these thoughts the dark haired man started to shift and become restless. This is why Draco remained vigilante during the night. It was his turn to protect the man beside him. He put his arms around him and through pure instinct the other man nestled closer to the blonde and inhaled the calming and clean scent of his lover and became calm once again.

This is how Harry awoke the next morning. In the strong embrace of his love, and he felt love flood through him. Once again, Draco had been his protector, even though he didn't have to. That was one reason why he loved Draco insurmountably. _He keeps me safe while I sleep_. With a soft smile and kiss to Draco's still sleeping form Harry snuggled back in and fell asleep in the loving, warm, and safe embrace.

------------------------------------

That was my first fan fiction ever! I hope I did okay. Please review and help me out for anything in the future I might right. I'm thinking of continuing this into a set of non-consecutive drabbles, but we'll see how it goes.

THANKS a BUNCH!


	2. While He Was Eating

SPECIAL THANKS go to Song of Eternity for being my first ever reviewer. Cheers!

This is another small drabble I came up with tonight on a mere whim. It is also based upon some art work of Jeff Thomas (Azuzephre). They are just so darn cute. Look him up and you'll know what I'm talking about.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. It is all just manipulation of the beloved characters born of J.K. Rowling herself.

_Italics-are me adding in slight commentary or side facts_

**Bold-are Harry's own thoughts**

-----------------------------

While He Was Eating

"Now let's see….Bertie Botts…..mmmm...No." _Last time Harry devoured these deliciously mysterious beans…let's just say he ate a pellet of a sort we will not name._

"Do you want one of my Chocolate Frogs?" Ron offered from behind a mouthful of Licorice Wands while holding a half eaten Frog out to Harry.

Harry took one look made a disgusted face remembering the last time he had a Chocolate Frog.

_Harry looked under his bed for the two chocolates he had dropped earlier after reading the front page of the nightly edition of The Prophet (He can't quite remember the headline because of what he saw next)when he saw them. There in the back corner were two small frog-like figures doing unmentionable things that will leave the poor green eyed man scarred for life._

"What about some pumpkin pasties?" Fred…no…George?..._well for our purpose we'll just call him Forge_…Forge held out a suspicious hand with, what an unsuspecting person would believe were pumpkin pasties, suspicious looking items that could just be one of their new products.

"I think I'll pass" Harry said keeping a wary eye on Forge and Gred as well for that matter.

Then uncharacteristically Hermione held out a bag which Harry quickly snatched.

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best!"

Hermione gave a nod and went back to her book with a small smile knowing glint in her eyes.

The bag that Harry was currently opening was filled with brightly colored Gummy Bears of all things.

_You may ask yourself why Gummy Bears and why would Hermione be smiling when she should be admonishing her companions for rotting their teeth out with all this sugar (her parents are dentists after all). Well Hermione knows that Harry has very little control over what happens in his life and for whatever reason whenever Harry sinks his teeth into these delicious morsels a wondrously carefree and radiant smile of the lost child within Harry shines brightly for those to see._

_Little does she know…_

Harry smiles and bites into yet another Gummy Bear on the long ride back to Hogwarts. As he does this he thinks to himself **"My favorite thing about eating Gummy Bears is knowing they can't fight back when I bite their heads off."**

---------------------

Please review. I know that Harry is a little OOC, but I just let my brain fly with me tonight. I hope who ever reads this enjoys it and doesn't have their brains melt too much. THANKS!


End file.
